


Afterlife

by hsandltlove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU vampire hunter, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, M/M, Original Character(s), Top Zayn, Vampire Hunter Niall, Vampire hunter Zayn, Ziall Horlik, ziall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsandltlove/pseuds/hsandltlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik is on a mission for revenge. He will stop at nothing to find the vampire that killed his mum when he was a little boy. His mission is to find out more about the vampire lady with the weird mark on her arm. Will he find her before she finds him? What happens when Zayn helps out a fellow Irish vampire hunter he sees on the road?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really think vampire hunter AUs are sexy. This was at first just be a Zayn fanfic, but I couldn't help myself. Hope you like it!

Prologue  
Being raised as a vampire hunter’s son you see a bunch of things no little boys or any grown men should see. My mum was killed right in front of my eyes at eight years old, dad tried so hard, but the vampire outsmarted both of them. Even now, I still have nightmares of that night when she was murdered by a woman vampire dressed in all black with her sharp nails and fangs ripping into her neck.   
One day I made a promise for revenge, revenge for that woman murdering my own mum in front of me, revenge isn’t the answer is what I get told, but who cares what other people think. I’ll kill her with my mum’s own stake. The only thing I have to do now is watch, wait, and prepare for the woman with the black hair and the weird mark on her arm. 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter one  
This old bar seems normal from outward appearances, a normal human would think nothing is out of ordinary, but I know better than most people. There are about five people here, with drinks in their hands, drinking themselves away. The others in this bar are simply sitting at a seat not talking to anyone. When they look my way I see one of them flash their fangs at me. It was too fast for anyone else to have noticed but I did so I get my stake ready and casually walk up to the table full of vampires waiting for them to realize what I am.   
“Hi gentlemen,” I greet them politely. My hand has a hold on the stake in my coat pocket. This is a gutsy move, considering there are more of them than me, but that’s what being a hunter is all about taking risks.  
One of them turns their head around. “Hi lad, what are you doing here?” He rubs his chin thoughtfully.  
“I have a feeling you already know, am I right sir?”   
The big, bulky, man stands up out of his chair. “Oh, I think I do, shall we all go outside?” A grin appears on his lips. We go outside of this bar, and I prepare myself to fight the three vampires surrounding me. “So hunter were you just looking for a fight?” He growls through his teeth.   
“Well, my job description says I should kill any and all vampires I see, so yes I look for fights with your kind every night.” I grin widely, knowing that’s how this fight will start, with my words. They gather around me, thinking I won’t be able to take them on. “Who’s going first? Who wants dusted first?” The smallest vampire comes towards me baring his fangs in my face. He lunges towards my chest, but I grab him quickly with my hand. “You aren’t very challenging!” I laugh in his face. My stake in hand, I start going for his chest, but surprisingly he gets out of my grip.   
I stand back some waiting for his next move. He comes at me again, and I make sure I have my stake pointing towards his chest when he runs into it. Within a few seconds, he looks up at me, and turns into dust. That’s what happens will you kill vampires, they turn to dust, nothing showing that they were ever here.   
“I’ll take you out little vampire hunter!” The big vampire screams. “He was a good friend of mine!” He runs up, grabs me, and has me in his hold. I’m more powerful than they think. I turn around out of his grip and face him again. “What’s your name hunter?”   
“Zayn—Zayn Malik, ready to take me leech?” I try getting him to make a move. He just stands there smiling with his fangs out over his bottom lip.  
“I know that name—your mum was killed by one of us—such a sad story, truly sorry for you lad.” How does he know about my mum? Plenty of vampire hunters are killed. Why does he know about her?  
“How do you know about her? Answer me vampire!”   
“I might happen to know the woman who killed her,” he smirks evilly. “You’ll never know if you kill me though little hunter.”  
“Tell me—I’ll let you and your friend go—just tell me who killed her.” I tense up waiting for his answer.  
“Her name is Lady Welmington, very high up in our world, good luck finding her. Now good bye hunter!” He runs away, trailing his friend from behind, and disappears in a second.  
Lady Welmington, finally I have a name to the vampire who killed my mum. I don’t care that the other two got away because I have her name and that’s a start. That’s all I need to start looking her up. She doesn’t know it yet, but that woman’s son will be the one who ends her.   
I put my stake back in my pocket. The full moon is the only light I have as I walk my way back to my cheap motel. I have no real home since becoming an official vampire hunter after passing my test. I said good bye to my dad, and he wished me luck, haven’t seen him since then. This is the life I’ll be leading until a vampire kills me or I get old enough to be able to retire from this job. I’ll keep kicking ass until the day I die though, whether it be because of being killed or old age, I’ll always be here protecting innocent humans from the dark beings.   
Back at my hotel I take out my room key and go in my room only to see that somebody’s been here, covers are thrown around, night stand trashed, and a note is lying on the floor. In barely legible hand writing it says, “Run hunter, run, we’re going to chase you for fun. We’ve known you’ve been here for a while.”  
They’re threatening to chase me down? Ha, they don’t scare me one bit, I’ll kill any that come my way. Who do these vampires think they’re kidding? I’m becoming a well-known hunter name; shouldn’t they be more worried about me finding them first?


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
There’s a loud crash coming through the window, startling me slightly, I look over. Damn it, they can’t even let me rest for five minutes. There are two vampire women standing in front of me just staring with their fangs out. “What can I do for you ladies? Maybe a stake in the heart would help?” They look at me with wildness in their smiles. I dig around in my pocket for my stake and finally grab ahold of it.   
“Zayn Malik, correct?” the shorter woman asks me.   
“Yes, do all of you know I’m here or something? Having some kind of vampire hunter stalking convention?” She laughs in my face.  
“You’re the new vampire hunter we’re going after. Your name’s going around with our kind Malik. The new hunter in town with a reputation of taking out every vampire that comes near you, we like a challenge.” My name’s becoming popular already with them, how interesting.   
“I’m popular, huh? I’ve just become an official hunter last month.”  
“You’ve taken out a bunch of us since then that’s why we know your name. You’re very talented with your skill of taking us down.” She saunters over towards me with her red headed friend.  
“I’ll take you out too, both of you, I’m not worried about dying, and that’s why I’m so good at what I do. It’s the only thing I’ve known how to do.” Red head comes near me her fangs right in front of my face. It doesn’t intimidate me because I know how they are; always trying to scare people with their fangs, but that doesn’t work well with me. Showing your fangs will just give me more motivation to kill you. My stake’s in my hand, the one that my mum used, it’s mine now. “You get a free move red head. Use it wisely, but I suggest you run off before this gets bad,” I laugh darkly at her. She puts her lips by my neck, almost biting into my skin, but I throw her into the wall. They underestimate a hunter’s strength. We are trained to be strong enough so we can kill vampires.  
“You’ll pay for that little hunter!” Her friend takes a turn and tries pinning me against the wall, but I shove her off me, not without losing my stake on the floor though. “Ha! Look who just lost their stake!” she taunts by holding it in front of my face. There’s an option I see that they don’t, a leg on the night stand, I can use that if I can get over to break it off from the table it’s on. I run and hurry towards the night stand, but the short one catches me in her grip. “What are you planning hunter? Hmm?” she whispers in my ear.  
“I wasn’t planning anything,” I say pushing her away from me. When I get my hands on the night stand I feel a pair of fangs in my arm. “Get off my arm leech!” I stake her in the chest and watch her fade to dust, part of the wind. In a few minutes the blood from her biting me will poison me by making me become numb, not being able to feel a single thing. Quickly, before her friend comes towards me, I suck the blood that’s seeping out of my arm. Vampires are disgusting.   
“You killed my friend!” She runs up to me with fury in her eyes. “Damn hunter! I’ll tear your neck apart with my fangs!” I pick up my stake on the floor where I killed her friend, wait for her to run into it, and smile widely. “I’m not stupid enough to fall into that stake of yours hunter!” We circle each other wondering who will make a move first. “Make your move hunter I’m ready to kill you,” she growls loudly through her teeth. I go towards her, hold her throat with my hands, pointing the stake straight on her heart.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter three  
I am no hero. This is my job that I was destined to do since birth. It’s dark outside the window. Maybe I can finally get some sleep for once with no vampires interrupting me.  
My dreams the whole night involve vampire after vampire coming for me, and I kill every last one. Even in my sleep I dream of killing them it’s in my nature. There’s no hope for me to do or be anything else. This is what I was born to do, to protect the world from vampires. I go to the bathroom and wash myself off. I can only think about who could be Lady Welmington. Why does she want me? Where is she? After my shower I pack up the few clothes I have then head out of the motel.  
I just drive around on the road until I see a car parked off to the side. It looks a little suspicious so I decide to check it out. Nobody is inside the car, but I see a glass bottle full of red liquid. It smells like blood through the car. This has to be a vampire’s car. Where’d they go though, into the woods? Blood is leading through the trees so I follow it until the trail stops. “Help! Please!” a voice screams in the distance.  
“I’m coming!” I run in the direction I heard the voice from. A few minutes later I see a woman limp in a vampire’s arms. Am I too late? “Drop her!” I demand. With a grin he lets her go. “Come here leech!” He runs up, and I quickly put my stake through his chest. He turns to dust in a matter of seconds. I check the girl’s pulse; it’s not strong, but she’s alive. I get in my car, sit her up, and start driving away. She starts stirring around as I park at a gas station. “You awake yet?”  
Her eyes open, “Where am I? Are you a vampire too?” She starts tearing up.  
“Shh, no, I’m a vampire hunter. I killed him you’re safe inside my car.  
“I’m safe? Thank you, thank you!”  
“You’re welcome now just sit still I have to get some gas.” I hurry up pumping gas into the car and get back in. “Do you live near here? What’s your name?” I ask her.  
“My name’s Mari. I live down this street actually.”  
“Should I take you home?”  
“I’m scared another one will find me. . .can I go back to your place and wash off? I don’t want my family flipping out when they see me.”  
“Of course, but I don’t really have a house. I’ll just take you to another hotel.”  
“Thank you sir.”  
“My name is Zayn Malik, no need to call me sir.”  
“Well Zayn, thank you again.”  
“No need to thank me it is my job after all.” I start driving, looking for a hotel somewhere. “Are there any hotels close by?”  
“Yeah, take a right here,” she says pointing. We pull into a parking lot of a small hotel. “I’ll pay you back for the room once I get some money.”  
“You don’t have to I have it covered.” She holds my hand as we walk in.  
“Is it okay if I do hold your hand?” I nod my head yes. “Good it makes me feel safe. . .” We walk up to the front desk.  
“What can I do for you?” He looks at Mari curiously.  
“We need a room for the night.”  
“Okay wait one second.” He comes back with a key in his hand. “Here’s your key.” I take the key and follow him to our room, Mari’s hand tightly squeezing mine. “This is your room, have a nice stay,” he walks off back down the steps.  
Mari opens the door slowly, dragging me with her into the room. “Go get a shower Mari. You need cleaned up.” She kisses my cheek before running to the bath room. I feel my cheeks turn red. Why am I blushing? She’s only another girl I saved, though her blue eyes and light brown hair make her very pretty. Mari is just another person I saved upon hundreds of others. I sit on my bed patiently waiting for her to get out of the shower.  
She comes out with a robe on. “I like this hotel Zayn they have robes even. It’s so nice.” I try to look away, but I can’t help but look. “I’m feeling a lot better now.”  
“That’s good. In a few hours I’ll take you back home.” She frowns slightly.  
“Can’t I stay for the night? It’s been a while since I’ve been in a hotel.” I should tell her no. She can’t get attached to me. More importantly, I can’t get attached to her.   
“Okay, you can stay until morning, no longer, understand  
“I understand Zayn.” Her smile is perfect. I just want to kiss her to see what it would be like. So I do just that, press my lips against hers carefully. She turns away from me when I let go.  
“Did I do something wrong? Should I not have done that?” I ask her softly.  
“No, no, I just know I won’t ever see you after this. So what’s the point? I’ll be graduating soon; you’ll be hunting vampires wherever you are.”  
“I know it’s stupid to have even let you stay here for tonight. You know what though, I really don’t care.”  
“I don’t either.” My lips press against hers again, this time with more force. It’s been so long since I’ve kissed anyone like this. The feeling overtakes me, and my hands travel down her waist, holding onto her tighter, with every kiss. A few more powerful kisses pass before I let go. She sighs and pulls the covers over us. “I’m tired Zayn,” she yawns.  
“Sleep well Mari,” I kiss her forehead.  
She lives close by so I wait for her to completely fall asleep. When I know she’s sound asleep I go to the front, pay for the room, and get in my car. She’ll hate me for leaving in the middle of the night, but it’s for the best. I need to keep going no matter what, nothing, no one can hold me back. I don’t want to hold anyone else back either. “Bye Mari,” I whisper to myself as I pull out of the parking lot.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~A little bit of Ziall finally! Hope you like this chapter~

Chapter four  
The volume on my radio is up full blast, distracting me from the lonely feeling creeping up on me already. I can only hope Mari stays happy with whoever she may end up, even if it’s not me. I keep driving past the small town, not bothering to look back now. It’s not worth it to wish I didn’t have to say good bye to Mari already.   
As I drive, for what seems like hours, I see someone on the side of the road. He has a stake in his hand, so I automatically know he’s like me. He smiles at me as I pull my car over towards him and put my window down. “Hey mate, need a ride?”  
He nods, smiling widely. “My name’s Niall Horan, yours?” he asks getting into the driver’s side. I can tell from his accent he’s Irish; I’ve met plenty of Irish vampire hunters before him.   
“I’m Zayn Malik,” I say with a smile on my face. A closer look at him, I see a few bite marks on his arm. “Did you fix those bites already?” He nods sighing a little. There’s a look of pure exhaustion on his face. He closes his eyes slowly while I start driving back onto the road. He needs the rest so I let him for a few hours, checking every now and then to make sure he’s okay. There’s complete silence since my radio is turned off. It’s quite relaxing actually just being in the silence for once.   
Niall wakes up stretching looking at me. “So where are we at hmm?” he asks tiredly.   
“I’m actually just driving. . .” There is no telling where I’m actually going I’m just driving, hoping to find some lead to me to this Lady Welmington. “I’m kind of on a hunt to find a specific vampire if you’d like to join me.” He looks at me curiously holding his arm.  
“Hell, sure, why not?” Niall grins. “I’m up for anything honestly, just let me have a go at the blood sucker.” When I find a motel on the side of the road I park near it. “So this is where we’re staying for the night?”  
I nod, chuckling a little. “Yep, hope you don’t mind sharing a bed. This’ll be home, sweet home, for a few days.” He gets out slowly, almost sluggishly, so I put my arm around his waist to help him walk into the motel. “Going to be all right there?” I ask genuinely concerned about how he is.   
“I’m fine—just a little off balance. I don’t think I got all the blood out of the bites; I was too busy trying to not get killed,” Niall chuckles as we walk to the front desk. He seems like he’s one that’s always up for a fight. I admire that in hunters. We get a room on the first floor, and I help Niall onto the bed. “Thanks for picking me up Zayn; I owe you big time. The vampire that got away took my damn car.” He lays down on the bed inspecting his arm. “Well, I think I got all of the poison out. Just to make sure, will you check?” I sit beside him looking at his arm. It just seems bruise at most. That’s not what gets my eye though; the small scrape on his neck is what does. I put my hand over it gently, and Niall groans loudly. “I forgot about that small one. . .” He’s lucky that small mark didn’t paralyze him, I think to myself.   
“I can fix it if you’d like,” I offer. “You’ll probably feel better if someone gets the poison out of that tiny scrape. He nods slightly closing his eyes knowing it wasn’t going to feel too great. I gently put my mouth on the small mark sucking the poison out. After I get it all out I spit it out onto the floor. The last thing I need is that in my system. Niall sighs in relief opening his blue eyes. “How do you feel?”   
“A lot better—thanks,” Niall murmurs softly. For a few seconds he looks into my eyes deeply. I turn away blushing slightly. I’ve never had a thing for guys—or girls for that matter—never had the time to figure it out. My life’s been too busy to stop and smell the flowers. “You never told me who this person we’re going after is by the way.” His comment snaps me out of my thoughts.   
“Oh, sorry about that, I’m looking for Lady Welmington. I’m pretty sure she killed my mum when I was a little boy.” Niall gives me an apologetic look. “Don’t worry, I’m over it, but I’m going to kill her for it. That’s what she deserves.” He hugs me tightly, whispering he was sorry for what happened. “For being a hunter you’re awfully affectionate,” I chuckle lightly.   
There’s an awkward silence for a few moments before Niall sits up. “Sorry about that, I sometimes get a little too physical with people,” he blushes. “This Lady Welmington vamp though, I’ve heard of her. Actually, I was fighting five vampires that said they worked for her.” I raise my eyebrows at Niall.   
“That’s interesting. . .maybe we should go back to where you were to try to find out where the one vampire went to. He might have gone to where she is. Thanks for telling me Niall.” He smiles at me taking his shirt off. “You better not talk in your sleep or something,” I tease.   
“I don’t think I do anything weird in my sleep,” Niall laughs light heartedly. He takes his clothes off just leaving him in his boxers. I can’t help but look at his slightly toned body. He’s definitely beautiful, even his dark brown roots are showing through the blonde. I smile lying down beside him still in my clothes. “So Zayn—what do you like to do besides hunting?” How do I answer that? No one has asked me what I like to do. Do I even like anything else besides hunting vampires?  
“Uhm I’m not exactly sure—you see I don’t have time for anything else besides hunting. I don’t know about you, but it’s my life,” I say almost embarrassed.   
“Maybe we should just stay in this motel for a few days then. We can find out what things you like besides hunting.” I do know one thing I maybe, perhaps, like besides hunting, and that would be you, I think inside my head. “We can watch cheesy movies or something. I think you need to learn that there’s more to life than just hunting.” Niall smiles at me making more room on the bed. God, he has the cutest crooked smile. Damn it Zayn, you don’t have time for relationships, this is nothing more than a short friendship.   
He turns off the lamp next to him rolling onto his side facing away from me. I turn to my side sighing softly, wishing I could hold him. I throw my pants to the side keeping my shirt and boxers on. We both fall asleep after just a few short minutes. Nothing wakes me up until Niall mumbles in his sleep. “No. . .go away. Zayn help me,” he whispers in his sleep. After a few seconds I see his body relax. When I start to fall asleep again I hear Niall moaning so I look over to see him rutting against the sheets. What the hell was he dreaming about now? I blush when I hear him mumbling my name as he keeps rutting against the bed.   
“Christ Niall,” I whisper shaking my head. He wakes up after a few good shakes. “I thought you said you didn’t do anything weird in your sleep mate.”   
Niall blushes biting his lip hard. “I usually don’t—was I talking in my sleep?”  
“Yeah you were. . .I didn’t want you to cum in your boxers. That’s why I woke you up,” I say softly. He’s probably terribly embarrassed. I won’t mention that he was saying my name. That will only make matters worse. He hides his face in his hands, his cheeks slightly redder. “Hey it’s okay, things like that happen sometimes.” He glances at me quickly then looks away still embarrassed. Though I know I shouldn’t, I pull Niall into my arms sighing.   
There’s silence for a little while, Niall’s head on my shoulder. He takes a deep breath pulling away from me. “I’m really sorry—you don’t even have to tell me what I was saying. I was saying your name wasn’t I?” he asks quietly.  
“It’s okay though—I mean if you’re gay—shit I meant to say that better,” I groan. “At least you’ve had time to figure that out.”   
A small smile forms on Niall’s lip as he hugs me. “Thank you for understanding Zayn—I won’t bother you, even if I think you’re attractive, I promise. I’ll just help you find that vampire lady.”  
“You think I’m attractive?” I grin slightly. It’s kind of cute that he’s got a thing for me. Too bad, I can’t say the same thing back. Nothing can become of this friendship. When we take down Lady Welmington I’ll go on with my life hunting more vampires, same with Niall, there’s no way we can make it work.  
“Don’t get all excited Malik,” Niall laughs looking at me. “I think a lot of boys are attractive. You’re probably number one thousand or something on my list of attractive boys, but yes, I do think you’re attractive.” The feeling in the room felt less tense and more relaxed once Niall said that. He turns on the light scooting a little closer to me. I put my arm around his waist gently. Maybe I should just let him know I like but nothing serious can become of us. He’ll understand won’t he?  
“I’m not sure what will become of us, but I should tell you something. I think you’re attractive as well,” I whisper in his ear. “I don’t know about you, but hunting is my entire life. I don’t have time for relationships.”  
Niall sighs a little with his head on my chest. “I’m sure you can find something else to do, just take a break off of hunting for a while. My dad is like that though; I understand completely.”  
Even if we’re only going to stick together until we kill Lady Welmington, we can have a fling, try not to get too emotionally involved. I lift his head off my chest to look at me. “I’ll make you a deal, yeah? We can have a thing until after Lady Welmington is dead. Can you deal with it not being serious?” He nods, excitedly kissing both of my cheeks. “Now that that’s settled. . .” I lean in towards Niall with both my arms around his waist gently brushing my lips against his. He kisses back for a few seconds before pulling away. The genuine smile on my face doesn't fade away for the rest of the night.


End file.
